The Kunouchi who loved me
by justiz1
Summary: Despite the 007esque title, it's an extremely fluffy and romantic story of my favorite Naruto couple.NarutoHinata pairings. I'm sure others will surface as the story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this is my first fanfic ever! (Or at least, one that I have ever submitted online...)

And it's ok if you don't review, no big deal (though it would be greatly appreciated.)

I'm writing this simply to write it because though I've read a lot of nice fanfics of my fave couple, I wanted to give it a whirl. Besides, I'm in the mood for something uber romantic!

Anyways, on with the show!

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, I don't own Naruto nor any of it's characters (though I find myself constantly wishing it).

**

* * *

The Kunouchi who loved me. **

The clean scent of rain lingers in the air, falling steadily upon the dark earth.  
A slight breeze travels throughout a sleepy village, only to find itself inside a young woman's bedroom.

Sitting upon a small cushion, she brushes her hair in front of an antique looking glass.  
Watching her slow movements, she is able to appreciate how meticulous her strokes are.  
One. Two. Three. Four. She continues to brush her dark lavender hair.

A soft sigh escapes her as she finishes brushing, a small smile playing on her lips.  
She continues to gaze at her reflection, absorbing every little detail.Pale pearly eyes framed with long dark lashes.  
A small yet cute nose centered a feminine face. Along with these features, she notices a perpetual light blush on her would-be pale cheeks.

Infernal blush! Even when he wasn't anywhere to be seen, the familiar heat of embarrassment would always seem to grace her face.

She closed her eyes and hung her head in defeat. Why couldn't she just let go of her nerves and talk to him?  
Instead, it seems her body opted to stutter like some blabbering fool than speak actual words.

Another sigh, this time louder, sounds from her mouth. But she couldn't help it, could she now?  
The way he looks when he places his hands behind his head followed by that toothy crooked grin of his is enough to make her faint.

'Oh Naruto-kun.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. First off thanks to _LunarDaughter_, _ItsOnyaMind_ and _Kogaswolfgirl_ for reviewing my first-ever fanfic. Despite what I said in the first chapter, reviews are a very good thing (they keep me inspired, yay me!).

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm still feeling things out and testing my writing style, so if things seems a little short, my apologies. I'm sure the rhythm will improve as things mosey along. Also, suggestions on improvement or how to keep my characters or japanese consistant are always welcome.

On with the show!

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, I don't own Naruto nor any of it's characters (no matter how often I may delude myself into thinking I do).

* * *

** The Kunouchi who loved me.**

Around a small apartment, patches of orange clothing can be seen scattered haphazardly, as if it the owner was racing to undress. However true that may be, it didn't excuse the rising tower of ramen bowls; those would have taken weeks to compile and only moments to clean. In spite of soiled plate ware and strewn garments, the space conveyed an aura of bachelor charm.

A certain blond sleeps soundly, his body contorted in such an absurd position it's a surprise he is able to sleep comfortably at all. Upon his head is a familiar sleeping cap. It almost seems to smile as it watches loyally over its wearer. He had just completed a very intense mission, and finally returned after almost two week's absence. It was good to be home.

Uzumaki Naruto was indeed a spectacle to behold. Nearly eighteen years in age, he has come a long way from those young and rowdy academy student years. Father Time extended a grand hand, doing justice on a once unruly and over exuberant young boy. Nearing a man's appearance, his body developed lean and powerful from years of severe training. Despite the physical changes (his hair's length and style causing him to resemble a particular Hokage), the significant transformation was in his demeanor. He finally emulated maturity associated with experience and time. Though enthusiastic and boisterous still, Naruto had also grown patience, even demonstrating a tactful persona when needed.

Passing the Chunnin exams at fifteen years old, his dream grew only more resolute. Training always, his vast increase of skill is what led to his recent victory of achieving Jounin status. His peers and sensei could only look on in admiration. Gone were his wild days of youth, replaced with a confident and established young man.

He stirs in his sleep, a sudden sneeze escaping him. Groggily blinking himself awake, he stifles a wide yawn. He slowly eyes his bed room, allowing his gaze to settle on a frog-shaped clock. The large arm tilts slightly towards the number four as the smaller one points at the two. He groans softly and starts to sit up right. Attempting to shake the drowsiness from his head, he stretches his arms heavenward. Several cracks sounded along with a sigh of relief.

"Ne, someone is talking about me this late at night…?"

* * *

Ha, it's true right? When I randomly sneeze, I believe that someone is thinking or saying something about me (hopefully good things though...sweatdrop). 

Also, about the whole froggy clock thing (a minor detail), I just thought I'd add that in for a little Naruto-flavor since he likes frogs so much. I mean, it sounds like something he'd have, right?

Anyways, keep that goodness coming, and by goodness I mean reviews!


End file.
